Last Goodbye
by Twinsfan725
Summary: An alternate ending to season 11's Guns 'n neuroses. Frasier and Lilith contemplate their last goodbye. How will they react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Frasier fanfic. I was hesitant to post this since there aren't many Frasier/Lilith fics. But the ending to season 11's Guns 'n neuroses drove me nuts, so I had to write my own version. Don't forget to comment/review. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

"Goodbye, Lilith."

"Goodbye, Frasier."

For a moment Lilith stood in the doorway of her hotel room, watching as Frasier waited patiently for the elevator doors to open. She couldn't help but reminisce the wonderful moments they shared together. Even though they'd been divorced for eleven years Lilith still felt herself occasionally thinking of Frasier. Spending a quiet evening together in her hotel room brought back those familiar memories and that feeling; a feeling that made her feel comfortable whenever she was around him. Lilith knew she wasn't one to openly display her emotions, but seeing Frasier again stirred up those feelings she told herself had been long gone. And after saying goodbye it felt like the last time she would ever see him. Of course there would be the times when she would drop Frederick off at Frasier's apartment, but this goodbye felt like the last one.

After Lilith closed the door she went over to her suitcase to finish packing. While she placed her neatly folded clothes inside, part of her wished that Frasier would come back and knock on the door. She wished that they could spend another evening together. But she knew that any chance of getting back together was unlikely. Years ago they both told each other they had moved on, and that's how it stayed. Frasier had his family and his career in Seattle, while Lilith had their son to take care of and her career to keep up with in Boston.

Boston. The city she called home. The city she and Frasier used to call home. It all felt so far away.

Lilith checked the time on the clock next to the bed. Her flight to Boston was in an hour. Even though she had convinced herself she was over him, there was something she just had to do before she left.

She went to her cell phone but stopped. This was something she couldn't do over the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing the door close, Frasier turned around. He imagined Lilith still standing there in that exquisite black dress. A smile formed as his mind drifted to the past.

The whole drive to his apartment Frasier couldn't stop thinking about what a great evening he and Lilith shared. It seemed that every time he saw her he felt they were becoming closer. He couldn't remember the last time he felt that way with another woman. The emotions Lilith Sternin stirred in him he had never felt with anyone else. And last night he definitely felt those familiar sensations.

Entering his apartment, Frasier was met with an empty living room. Usually Martin was sitting in his chair fixated on a baseball game with Eddie by his feet, or Daphne would be roaming around the apartment. But no one was there to greet him.

After a minute Frasier heard his father's voice as he came around the corner of the hallway. "Hey, Fras. How was your date? You didn't come home last night." Martin then sat down in his usual place.

"There was no date. She cancelled on me," Frasier replied, hanging his jacket up.

"Oh. Then where were you all night?"

Frasier hesitated before speaking. He wasn't sure how his father would react. "I, uh . . . I was with Lilith."

"Lilith?" Martin responded, his voice full of shock. "I thought you two were just going to have a drink?"

"Well we did but. . . ."

"Aw jeez. Don't tell me it happened again."

"No, Dad, we did not sleep together." It came out a little harsher than Frasier intended. "Her date cancelled on her, too. So we just spent a quiet evening together and fell asleep on the couch, that's all."

A silence fell over the room. Frasier went to pour himself a sherry.

"So is Lilith leaving today?" Martin finally asked.

"Yes." Frasier checked his watch. "Her flight should be leaving in about an hour."

Frasier sat down on his expensive sofa and took a sip from his glass. Martin, not really paying attention to the Mariners game, studied the forlorn look on his son's face.

"Something wrong, Fras?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine. I just . . ." he trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Go ahead, son. I'm listening." They both smiled.

Frasier let out a sigh. "I feel lonely, Dad," he said wistfully. "Its been eleven years and I still haven't found the happiness I wanted. I mean Niles and Daphne are married and what have I got? I have a luxurious apartment with no one to share it with. I know I have you, Dad, but this is different. I've searched and searched for the perfect woman and I still come up empty. And after saying goodbye to Lilith this morning everything just hit me at once."

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He never really felt comfortable talking about Lilith. "You still love her don't you?" Martin declared truthfully.

"What?" Frasier snapped. "Lilith? Me? Still in love with Lilith?" He let out a nervous laugh to assure himself he wasn't insane.

"C'mon, Fras, every time she shows up here you change. You might say you're over her but I can see that you still care for her."

Feeling his nerves tighten, Frasier downed the rest of his sherry. "Well of course I still care about her," he admitted. "She was my wife." Frasier fell silent. Suddenly, the memories of their married life raced through his mind; the good ones and the bad ones. After their divorce Frasier never thought he could love Lilith again. He convinced himself she meant nothing to him anymore. Perhaps he always loved her, just never stopped.

"I think you already found your happiness, Frasier. You just keep pretending you need to find it."

Frasier looked away from his father and thought hard for a moment. "I think you're right, Dad. I keep telling myself that my move to Seattle would bring me happiness. As a substitute for the emptiness I was feeling after leaving Lilith, I tried to find the perfect woman who could fill that hollowness." By now Frasier wasn't directly speaking to his father. He was confessing to himself.

Martin sighed. "Well you better leave soon if you're gonna make it in time." Frasier snapped out of his reverie and gave him a confused look. "You have to tell her how you feel, Frasier. I see that she still makes you happy, and that's enough for me."

Frasier froze. He couldn't believe his father was suggesting he follow his ex-wife to Boston. His father never liked Lilith, that was evident. Now he was suggesting he go after her?

"Well don't just sit there," Martin blurted out, "you'll never catch the plane in time."

Without hesitation Frasier immediately stood up and went to grab his jacket. He was in such a rush he almost forgot his keys.

"And if anyone asks why you went after her you tell them it was your idea! I don't want everyone thinking I'm soft!" Martin managed to yell before the door closed.

Frasier rolled his eyes and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened immediately.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Did I make Martin to heartfelt? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

After about twenty minutes of analyzing her decision, Lilith finally found the courage to enter the apartment building. When she exited the elevator on the nineteenth floor Lilith felt something she hadn't felt since her affair with Dr. Pascal. Fear. She was afraid to tell Frasier then, and she was afraid to tell him now.

Lilith knocked on the door, feeling apprehensive about what she was going to say to him.

The door opened and Martin's horrified expression stared back at her.

"Lilith!?" he exclaimed. He sounded half shocked and half disappointed.

"Hello, Martin," Lilith replied in her icy tone. "Is Frasier here? There's something I wish to speak to him about."

Martin was frantic. His mind told him to make up an excuse to get her to leave, but his heart knew this was what Frasier wanted. "Aren't you supposed to be on a plane to Boston?"

At first Lilith thought this was one of Martin's snide remarks, but once she saw the despairing look in his eyes, the hurt she always felt around him disappeared. "I was, but I changed my mind. There's something I needed to do before I left."

Martin stepped aside to let Lilith in. "I'm sorry, Lilith, but Frasier just left to try and catch you at the airport."

Lilith's eyes widened at the realization. Maybe he does still love me, she thought.

"He still cares about you, Lilith," Martin said, interrupting her thoughts. Lilith looked back at him sincerely. "Look, I know you and I have never gotten off on the right foot. But I can tell that you make him happy. It's what a father always wants for his son. So for the sake of Frasier, I think we should start over."

Lilith was stunned. She had never heard Martin speak to her like this, or to anyone. "Thank you, Martin. I'd like that very much."

They both took a step forward to attempt a hug but the phone rang. Martin went to answer the phone and let out a sigh of relief. I guess physical contact would take some time. "It's just Niles," Martin assured her.

After ending his conversation with Niles on the phone, Martin walked Lilith to the door. "Good luck with Frasier," he said.

"I'll do my best. It was really nice to see you again, Martin."

Martin smiled back. "You, too, Lilith."

Lilith left Frasier's apartment as quickly as she could. She hoped that by the time she arrived at the airport he wouldn't be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Frasier a while to start his BMW. Was this actually happening? He asked himself that question over and over again. The psychiatrist in him analyzed his decision inside and out. He wanted nothing more than to tell Lilith how he felt. But at the back of his mind he wondered if he'd regret his decision, as he always did after one of their encounters. Like he said last night, they did have their baggage. And it wasn't until after they said their goodbyes did he realize how much he missed Lilith. He had missed having someone to wake up to in the morning. He missed having someone to come home to. And most importantly, he missed having someone he felt comfortable sharing his most intimate thoughts with. The one person that came to mind was Lilith. Just thinking about her gave him the fortitude he needed to start his car and leave the parking garage.

By the time Frasier reached the designated gate the plane was already in the air.

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath. Why do we keep missing each other? he wondered.

"I can see if I can get you on the next flight to Boston," the woman at the airline counter suggested.

Frasier didn't answer right away. He really wanted to see Lilith again. But perhaps these near-misses were a sign that this wasn't the right time.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Frasier answered the woman.

He turned to leave when he spotted her. He'd recognize that familiar, tightly wound bun anywhere. Her back was facing him. She was looking around the mass of people scattered in the gate. He thought she was already on her way to Boston. When she finally turned around and met his gaze Frasier's heart skipped a beat. She had changed out of the dress she had on last night for a skirt and a matching blazer. After all these years she still looked beautiful. He could hear his heart beating louder and louder the closer she came.

"Frasier," she breathed once she reached him, "I thought I'd never see you again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Surprised by her bold actions, Frasier whispered in her ear, "Lilith. I'm so happy to see you." He held on to her small, delicate frame for what seemed like forever.

When they finally pulled apart they remained lost in each other's eyes. Neither of them felt this way in over eleven years.

"Why aren't you on your flight to Boston?" Frasier asked.

"After watching you leave this morning it felt like it was the last time I would see you. So I went to your apartment to talk to you but you weren't there." Lilith paused. She knew that this was the only moment she had to tell Frasier how she really felt.

"I need to tell you something," they both said at once. Their synchronization caused them both to smile.

"You first," Lilith exclaimed.

Frasier took a deep breath before he spoke. "Lilith, you know me better than anyone. And after being together yesterday I realized it was the closest we've ever been since the divorce. I didn't think it was possible, but I've missed you. I don't know what lies ahead for us. All I know is that I still love you, Lilith. I always have."

For the first time in a long time, the reserved Lilith Sternin let her emotions escape. "Oh, Frasier," she whimpered, fresh tears ready to fall. "I-I love you, too."

Frasier pulled Lilith closer and he kissed her. He kissed her hard and he kissed her long, just like he used to all those years ago.

It might have taken eleven years, but to Frasier and Lilith it only seemed like the beginning.

A/N: Well, that's the end (or at least how I wish the episode should have ended). Thanks for reading my first Frasier story. I'm planning on writing a Niles/Daphne fic as well, I'll have to see what I can think of. Thank you again for reading, see ya next time!


End file.
